Clerambault's Syndrome
by del.josandra
Summary: "Jangan berkilah, oke! Aku sudah lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau menciumnya! Menciumnya! Oh, Tuhan, Draco! Di mana otak dan hatimu, ah!" / "Potter—dengar. Aku tak tahu apa kau sedang berhalusinasi, kau sedang mabuk, terkena mantra atau apa. Yang pasti—kau mengigau." Drarry, oneshoot, mini fic, completed!


Disclaimer : This story is based on characters from Harry Potter created and owned by –coughmecough— JK Rowling...No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended..

Warn : sebisa mungkin mengurangi kesalahan dalam penulisan. File lama yang coba saya unggah.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Clerambault's Syndrome © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu secepatnya, Mr Potter," ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya kepada seorang pemuda di depannya. Sang pemuda nampak sangat lelah, dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit sang atasan sibuk menerangkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus dia kerjakan, Harry Potter, nama pemuda dengan rambut seperti sarang burung itu, langsung meluncur menuju meja kerjanya.

Kemudian menulis pada sebuah perkamen kosong. Dan mengirimnya melalui seekor burung hantu cokelat milik departemen tempat dia bekerja. Departemen Auror.

Dia mengaitkan gulungan perkamen yang baru saja ia tulis tersebut pada kaki burung hantu, lalu melepasnya lewat jendela ruangannya.

Mendesah lega, dia kembali pada meja kerjanya.

Beberapa menit, dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Seakan dia punya dunianya sendiri. Di dalam benaknya, dalam pikirannya.

Terkadang, dia tersenyum lebar, lalu bersedih. Terkadang dia tertawa kecil, kemudian terdiam.

Sampai seorang kerabatnya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Mate?" sapa orang itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala, di tambah dengan bintik-bintik di wajah yang sangat Harry hapal. Sahabatnya. Ron Weasley.

Harry mendongak ogah-ogahan. Sedikit kecewa kenapa lamunannya harus terpecah karena kehadiran Ron. "Ya?" tanyanya.

Ron mendesah pasrah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan kursi tempat Harry duduk. Lalu mengamati wajah sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Mr Robart bilang kau tak menyelesaikan tugasmu..."

Harry terdiam sambil mengernyitkan keningnya tajam. "Aku sedang banyak pikiran," ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Draco. Sudah dua bulan dia tak pernah menjawab satupun surat dariku. Aku ingin mengiriminya _howler_, namun kurasa itu berlebihan. Aku tak mau dia marah padaku gara-gara _howler_, Ron..."

Ron mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Harry..."

"Apa?"

"Tolong, Harry... Berhenti hidup dalam khayalan..." jawab Ron.

Harry terhenyak.

* * *

**Flashback On**

"Aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini padamu, Potter. Tapi—"

"Harry. Panggil saja Harry, Draco."

Sang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok di depan Harry, Draco Malfoy, mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah Po—Harry."

Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Karena kau sudah mau memaafkan keluargaku dan menolong kami," lanjut Draco.

Harry nampak bahagia mendengarnya. Mata emeraldnya bersinar cerah di balik kacamata kunonya. "Sudah semestinya begitu, Draco. Kita sekarang teman..."

Draco nampak terkejut mendengar kalimat Harry barusan, namun akhirnya mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Dan itu membuat hati Harry Potter menghangat. Sehingga langsung saja dia memeluk 'mantan' musuh dihadapannya itu.

Dan itu mau tak mau membuat Draco terkejut. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan Harry namun gagal, Draco mencoba membalas pelukan itu, walau rasanya canggung dan aneh.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tepatnya sejak Draco mengucapkan terimakasih atas pembelaan Harry terhadap keluarganya di persidangan –dengan agenda tuduhan menjadi bagian dari pelahap maut oleh seluruh keluarga Malfoy— yang dapat menyelamatkan ketiganya dari Azkaban, Draco merasa ada yang aneh dari gelagat seorang Harry Potter.

Dimana-mana, dia merasa seolah-olah selalu saja –dengan tak sengaja—bertemu dengan Harry. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu selalu saja bersikap seolah-olah mereka itu kawan lama. Dan tentu saja, Draco merasa risih.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Draco menemukan sebuah perkamen yang di antarkan oleh seekor burung hantu yang sudah bertengger di depan jendela kamarnya.

Surat dari Harry Potter.

Cukup mengejutkan baginya. Mengingat bahwa selama ini mereka hanya berkomunikasi langsung, tak pernah lewat surat atau _floo_.

Dan Draco langsung membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, di dalam surat itu, tak ada hal yang penting sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah basa-basi tentang kabar, keadaan, pekerjaan, kesehatan, dan masih banyak pertanyaan basi lainnya.

Dan itu membuat Draco sungguh heran.

"Untuk apa dia membuang-buang waktu menulis hal tak penting seperti ini?" rutuknya dalam hati.

Namun karena merasa tak enak hati, mengingat bahwa bagaimanapun juga, Harry sudah banyak berjasa dalam kehidupannya, Draco menulis jawaban surat Harry.

"_Dear Harry Potter._

_Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih. Begitu juga dengan pertanyaanmu yang lain. Intinya, semua baik-baik saja._

_Salam, Draco Malfoy."_

Dan kemudian mengirimnya.

Namun dia tak tahu, di sana, di kantornya, saat Harry menerima balasan surat dari Draco, dia langsung menunduk lesu.

"Ada apa, Mate?" tanya Ron yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengan Harry.

Harry mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu. "Draco hanya membalas suratku dengan jawaban singkat. Ron—apa kaupikir, dia sedang marah padaku?"

Ron melongo mendengarnya.

"Ron?"

"..."

"Hey, Ron. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia marah?"

"Harry... Apa, yang kau maksud itu adalah Draco Malfoy?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi. Kupikir kau tahu kalau kita cukup dekat kan, sekarang?"

"**APA?!**" pekik Ron, membuat Harry mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Biar kuperjelas," tandas Ron, menghampiri Harry dan duduk di depannya. "Aku tahu kalian sudah berdamai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalian bertukar surat dan menjalin hubungan khusus! Maksudnya—apa... Aduh, Harry. Aku bingung. Apa... Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'cukup dekat'?" tanyanya antusias. Kelewat antusias. Dan bingung.

Harry tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Yeah, um—well. Kita memang dekat. Dan—masalah hubungan khusus, aku tak bisa memastikannya... Tapi tentang surat, aku baru pertama kali ini menulis surat untuknya," jeda, "dan dia membalas sesingkat ini!"

Harry menyerahkan lembaran perkamen dari Draco pada Ron.

Ron segera membaca isinya, kemudian menatap Harry bingung.

"Apa kaupikir dia marah karena ku ganggu? Apa kaupikir aku harus bicara berdua dengannya?" tanya Harry nampak frustasi.

"Err—Harry? Apa—kau yakin, kalian memang dekat?" tanya Ron.

Harry menatap Ron dengan tatapan mencela. "Ya, tentu saja! Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

Ron menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang tak gatal. "Tapi—kurasa, Harry. Balasan surat ini sama sekali tidak meyakinkanku bahwa kalian dekat. Lihat saja, balasannya dingin seperti ini! Maksudku, aku tahu dia itu Malfoy. Tapi, jika kalian memang dekat, seharusnya dia antusias membalas suratmu, kan?"

Harry nampak berpikir. "Itulah yang kuherankan. Apa dia marah padaku? Karena aku mengganggunya?"

Ron nampak mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Harry..."

"Hm?"

"Apa—kau menyukai Malfoy?"

"..."

"..."

"—ya. Kurasa seperti itu," jawab Harry.

Ron kaget mendengarnya. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengulangi hal-hal yang baru diterimanya. Mengirimkan impuls-impuls informasi itu ke otaknya, mencernanya.

"Dan dia sadar kalau kau mencintainya?" celetuk Ron.

"Kurasa iya. Kami **sering bertemu** dan **kurasa** **dia juga mencintaiku**."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron curiga.

"Ya... Kenapa, sih, kau seakan tak percaya padaku?" tandas Harry kesal.

Ron membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Um—aku harus pergi dulu. Aku butuh Hermione."

"Apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Lupakan. Aku pergi dulu, Harry..."

Dan Harry hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika Ron pergi dari ruangan mereka.

Lalu, sang pemuda beriris zamrud itu kembali memandangi surat jawaban dari Draco dengan lesu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Ron?" tanya Hermione Granger. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panajng bergelombang, yang merupakan sahabat lain dari Harry dan Ron sendiri. Dia dan Ron sedang berada di salah satu _cafe _di dunia _muggle_.

Ron, yang duduk di hadapan Hermione, mengangguk singkat sambil menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya yang masih mengepul.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah pergi meninggalkan Harry di ruangannya seorang diri, Ron langsung meluncur ke tempat kerja Hermione di departemen yang berbeda. Dia mengajak Hermione ke salah satu _cafe _di dunia _muggle _untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mereka, Harry Potter.

"Aku yakin seratus persen, Mione!" jawab Ron. "Dia berkata seolah-olah dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Malfoy."

"Tapi kau pikir nyatanya mereka tak dekat, begitu?" lanjut Hermione. Ron mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hermione mendesah bingung. "Kau memang tak pernah benar dalam menganalisa. Tapi, mendengar tentang surat dari Draco, kukira ada mungkinnya juga. Tapi—untuk apa Harry bersikap seperti itu?"

Ron mengangkat bahu. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat Hermione makin penasaran.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang setelah Harry menerima balasan surat-tak-penting yang dia kirimkan pada Draco, dia berencana untuk datang ke kantornya, menemui Draco langsung.

'Aku tak mau terus-terusan dia marah padaku,' batin Harry ketika dia melewati beberapa koridor di kantor Draco.

Beberapa menit lamanya dia berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga dia di depan ruangan sang pewaris muda Malfoy.

Awalnya, dia agak ragu ketika tubuhnya telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Malfoy. Netranya memandang ragu pada sebuah pintu di depannya.

Sesekali, sang pemuda bertubuh pendek itu akan menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur untuk menjamah _handle _pintu itu.

Manik _emerald _yang terpancar hangat itu bergerak tak tentu, mengindikasikan bahwa sang empunya sedang bingung.

Dan sebuah erangan tertahan membuatnya terkesiap.

Harry mengernyit bingung. Tangannya buru-buru ia jauhkan dari _handle _pintu. Sesekali, ia akan menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya hingga telinganya mampu mendengar dari mana asal—

Harry membatu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika kedua gendang telinganya menangkap dengar darimana asal suara tersebut.

Dari dalam sebuah ruangan tepat di depannya.

Netranya masih bergerak gelisah tatkala erangan tertahan di dalam ruangan tepat di depannya tersebut makin jelas terdengar.

Sebuah keraguan masih menggelanyut di dalam otaknya. Namun sebuah rasa ingin tahu terus mendorong keraguan itu untuk segera menjauh pergi.

Final, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dan ketika tangan halus miliknya menyentuh _handle _pintu dingin di depannya, sebuah keraguan itu sirna bersama dengan suara napas memburu yang makin jelas terdengar.

Perlahan, pintu di depannya terbuka, berderit pelan.

Nanopartikel udara yang memenuhi paru-parunya seolah-olah menghilang, dogma yang selama ini ia pertahankan tiba-tiba saja menjadi niskala seiring dengan sebuah pandangan di dalam sana—yang terlukis jelas dalam bingkai hijau sang Harry Potter.

Di sana, di atas sofa putih di pojok ruangan.

Di sana, di sebelah sebuah meja kecil dengan dua gelas anggur di atasnya.

Dua sosok manusia tengah beradu bibir, membagi kehangatan, menyalurkan segenap kasih dan sayang serta rasa cinta yang membuncah. Terlihat jelas dari wajah keduanya yang merah merona.

Harry mematung di ambang pintu. Tak bisa bergerak.

Diam.

Lumpuh.

Tuli.

Terjerat emosi dan terbelenggu dalam delusi.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya, Harry melangkah kedalam ruangan, mengabaikan pekik kaget kedua insan manusia yang telah sadar jika sosok Harry Potter ternyata ada di sana.

Manik Harry membulat sempurna, menatap tajam baik pada Astoria maupun Draco Malfoy.

Astoria mengernyit heran, ia berusaha mengancingkan kembali bajunya. Sementara Draco—pemuda itu tengah memicing tajam pada Harry. Sesekali, ia akan berteriak padanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Potter?!"

Harry berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Tangannya terkepal erat saat Draco berdiri di depan mukanya.

Sang pemuda bermarga Potter itu menggeram rendah. Mukanya telah memerah menahan amarah yang terkumpul menjadi satu. Beberapa kali, lewat ujung matanya, ia akan melirik seorang perempuan yang tengah menunduk dalam diam di atas sofa itu.

"Ini ruanganku! Privasiku!" teriak Draco marah.

Harry mendengus mengejek. "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan wanita jalang ini?"

Astoria terkesiap ketika Harry memanggilnya dengan sebutan—jalang. Draco menggeram rendah. Mukanya sama merahnya dengan muka Harry.

"Kau—"

"Kau selingkuh, rupanya?!"

Baik Draco maupun Astoria kini membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"A—apa?"

Harry kembali mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia dekap di depan dada. Maniknya masih menatap Draco dengan murka, seolah-olah semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Jangan berkilah, oke?! Aku sudah lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau menciumnya! Menciumnya! Oh, Tuhan, Draco! Di mana otak dan hatimu, ah?!"

Draco dan Astoria saling pandang. Kernyitan di dahi mereka semakin kentara.

Sedetik kemudian, Harry mencengkeram erat kerah jas kerja Draco, membuat sang pemuda bersurai platina tersebut mengalihkan atensinya pada Harry dengan pelototan kaget.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Potter?!" teriaknya.

Harry memicing tajam pada Draco. "Kau—jelaskan semua ini!"

Draco masih mengernyit heran. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Potter! Aku tak tahu apa yang kaumak—"

"Berhenti becanda! Kau itu kekasihku! Seharusnya kau tak menciumnya!"

Draco terhenyak.

"Ke—kekasih?"

Harry mendengus tepat di depan wajah Draco. "Sekarang apalagi? Kau mau menampik kenyataan bahwa aku bukan kekasihmu?!"

"Potter, kau—"

"Dan—apalagi itu? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku!?"

"Potter, aku itu bukan kek—"

"Kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama belakangku, ya Tu—"

"POTTER, TOLONG DIAM!"

Harry terperanjat ketika Draco membalik keadaan. Tangan kekarnya beralih untuk mencengkeram tangan Harry yang menggenggam erat kerah jas milik Draco. Napasnya tersengal-sengal menahan amarah.

Harry menciut seketika.

"Dengar," Draco mulai buka suara, "aku tak tahu. Aku sungguh tak paham dengan apa yang kaubicarakan barusan."

Harry Potter kembali memicing tajam. Tak menghiraukan lagi keberadaan Astoria di sana. "Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu? Jelas kau tahu! Kau kekasihku dan kau baru saja men—"

"Itu yang tak kutahu! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI KEKASIHMU, POTTER?! SEJAK KAPAN?!"

Harry tersentak kaget. Maniknya melebar tatkala Draco mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "A—apa?"

Tangan Draco melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Harry, sang pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Harry masih membatu. Tak percaya. Tak sadar. Tak mengerti—dengan apa yang sedang terjadi...

"Potter—dengar. Aku tak tahu apa kau sedang berhalusinasi, kau sedang mabuk, terkena mantra atau apa. Yang pasti—kau mengigau. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Kau bukan kekasihku. Kita bukan pasangan, dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Harry terdiam. Membatu.

Tak bergeming.

Deru napasnya berlomba-lomba dengan udara di sana, berusaha menyalurkan satu persatu kata yang tersumbat di tenggorokan. Namun nihil.

Maniknya mengeruh, mungkin karena air mata itu tertahan, tak bisa jatuh, menyesakkan bening _emerald _miliknya.

Draco Malfoy menghela napas panjang. "Potter—kau berdelusi. Aku—maksudku kita—bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku telah bertunangan dengannya, Astoria Greengrass. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti itu, tapi, ak—Potter! Hey! Potter, kau mau kemana?!"

Draco mengacak surai platina miliknya frustasi tatkala Harry melangkah pergi dari hadapannya tanpa sebuah keterangan.

Netra kelabunya bergerak pelan menoleh pada sosok gadis yang tengah memandangnya dengan heran. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bertindak seperti itu tadi dengan mengakui bahwa aku kekasihnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erotomania alias Clerambault's Syndrome? Err—kau yakin?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. _Macchiato _di depannya yang mengepul hangat ia sesap perlahan.

"Seratus persen."

Ron—yang duduk di depan sang kekasih—hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak mengerti, Mione. Kenapa juga Harry harus berdelusi seperti ini?"

Hermione Granger berdecak kesal. "Kau ini belum paham, ya?"

Ron menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Err—tidak."

Sang gadis di depannya menghela napas lelah. Maniknya ia lemparkan kearah lain. Ia lelah menerangkan pada Ron apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada sosok Harry Potter.

Netra _almond _miliknya sesekali menangkap bayang para pejalan kaki di luar _cafe_. Namun otaknya sedang berpikir tentang hal lain—tentang Harry sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Hermione juga tak sepenuhnya paham.

Kenapa seorang Harry Potter bisa ber-erotomania seperti itu. Apalagi dengan mantan musuh bebuyutan mereka; Draco Malfoy.

Ron—yang sudah lelah meminta keterangan sejelas-jelasnya dari Hermione, mulai buka suara, "em—apakah Harry bisa sembuh?"

Hermione mengalihkan atensinya kepada seorang pemuda yang telah setahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. "Ya—jika Harry mau menerima kenyataan, dia bisa sembuh..."

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Harry terhenyak.

Sesekali, ia akan mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ron—yang berdiri tepat di depannya, masih menatapnya sendu.

Harry terkekeh pelan. "Siapa, sih, yang hidup dalam khayalan? Aku hanya khawatir pada Draco, itu saja."

Ron mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ini sudah lebih dari setahun sejak Harry benar-benar merasa depresi sekembalinya ia dari kantor Draco, setelah Harry memergoki sang pemuda pirang tersebut tengah bersama dengan kekasihnya—yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya mencintainya, Ron. Itu saja..."

Mata Ron mengeruh. Sepertinya, ia tak tahan lagi.

Ia ikut prihatin melihat bagaimana sosok pahlawan mereka itu hidup dalam delusi yang ia karang sendiri selama lebih dari setahun belakangan ini...

"Aku hanya mencintainya—bahkan ketika ia berselingkuh dengan wanita Greengrass itu."

Ron menggeleng perih, mencoba menahan laju air mata yang berusaha menerobos keluar.

"Aku tidak hidup dalam khayalan, Ron. Harusnya kau tahu itu. Aku hanya hidup dalam rasa cinta untuknya."

Dan Ron langsung membalik tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana. Menghiraukan Harry yang mengernyit bingung melihat tingkahnya.

Ron tidak tahan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana sang sahabat harus hidup dalam sebuah bilik kecil yang coba ia ukir sendiri dengan imajinya.

* * *

_Dan ketika cinta mencoba menerobos semua garis yang ada di dalam kehidupan para pecandunya, sang peri kehidupan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Biarkan sebuah kalimat yang berkata, "cinta itu buta" itu tetap ada, karena cinta memang buta._

_Ia tak memandang siapa saja untuk disinggahi._

_Karena sekali lagi—cinta itu buta._

_Ia tak mengenal siapa, kapan, dimana, bagaimana, dengan cara apa, kenapa, dan apa. Cinta tak pernah memilih pada siapa ia akan berkunjung dalam bilik terkecil sanubari mereka._

_Cinta—akan datang pada siapa saja._

_Pun pada seseorang yang ber-erotomania..._

_Hanya saja, kenyataan itu sering kali tak sesuai harapan._

_Katanya, orang-orang yang suka berdelusi tak punya hak untuk mencintai. Nyatanya, mereka punya._

_Cinta, tolonglah. Jangan jadikan semua ini niskala. Biarkan kurenggut kembali asa dan pengharapan untuk dapat menyanding sosok di seberang sana, yang teramat kucintai. Dan aku akan tetap hidup dan menjadi penjaga mayapada._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bilik penulis :**

Erotomania atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan _de Clerambault's syndrome _merupakan suatu bentuk gangguan kepribadian dimana para penderitanya memiliki keyakinan yang merupakan waham bahwasannya ada seseorang yang memendam perasaan cinta kepada si penderita, atau mungkin memiliki suatu bentuk hubungan intim. Erotomania adalah gangguan delusi di mana individu meyakini bahwa ia dicintai oleh orang lain. Pada kenyataannya, individu hanya memiliki hubungan yang sekedarnya, atau bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang ia katakan mencintainya. [Dikutip dari sebuah artikel mengenai penyakit Erotomania.]

**...**

**29 Mei 2014**

**Sign, SachiMalff**


End file.
